the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Samiyah of Midas
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical information |- | First Name Pronunciation * SAM-eye-ah |- | Homeland | Isle of Midas |- | Occupation | Princess of Midas & Myrmidon |- | Born | 1195 AD |- | Coat of Arms at Birth (1195-1214) | |- | Motto | Thicker Than Blood |- | Coat of Arms After Marriage (1214 onwards) | |- | Motto | Immortality is Ours |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical description |- | Race | Human |- | Gender | Female |- | Height | 1.72 meters |- | Hair color | Black |- | Eye color | Dark Brown |- | Distinguishing Features | Unusual eyes |- | Spoken Languages | Greek & Elvish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Callandra of Midas † * Abraxas † |- | Siblings * None |- | Spouse(s) * Panos, son of Achilles |- | Children * Dante, son of Panos * Sansa of Myrmidon * Thayn Storm - Adopted * Laini Storm - Adopted * Shiera, Daughter of Arista - Adopted |- | Other Family Members * Azrael of Midas - Grandson * Rhaegar of Midas - Grandson * Auréle of Midas - Granddaughter * Nerynia of Midas - Granddaughter * Halion of Midas - Grandson * Midas - Ancestor |} Raised under the strict and cruel hand of her mother, the Queen of Midas, Samiyah has been taught to live and breathe revenge, while loving her mother unconditionally, despite how she is treated. She has been taught to hate the house of Myrmidon, the house of Elis and the house of Elysium. All of the families who betrayed her mother are sworn enemies to her. Her mother's wish is her bidding, and only time will tell if she will take up her mother's place, or find her own path........ 'History' 'Daughter of Callandra' Samiyah was born a few years after Callandra's defeat at the epic Battle of Midas. Though many had believed she had died, having seen her slain at the hands of Achilles, Callandra was able to slither her way back to the lands of the living. Her powers greatly diminished, she realized she would be unable to seek her revenge without help. She briefly teamed up with a great sorcerer named Abraxas, seducing him with the promise of power, but in truth she only wanted from him what she got, a child. Forgetting Abraxas for the rest of her days, Callandra gave birth to a daughter, a child she knew would be strong with magic. She had given birth to her avenger. Callandra did not bless Samiyah with the love and tenderness a mother should, but instead tormented her from an early age. She wanted her daughter's spirit to be hardened, wishing that she would simply be her loyal slave and nothing more. She got what she wished for. 'Life on Midas' When Samiyah was not being tortured at her mother's orders, she found life on the Isle of Midas to be a lonely existence. She wandered through the hallways paved with darkness, gold glimmering beneath the surface, and found little comfort from anything. The only thing she knew was pain and suffering, and to her this was normal. As soon as she could understand her mother's words, she was told the tales of the cruel races of the world. The Myrmidons who tried to murder them all, the Elves who supported their cause. There were so many enemies out in the world, and her mother told Samiyah that the job was hers to bring vengeance. The thought terrified her, how could she face such people? People that even her mother found to be cruel. She could not imagine such a thing, and assumed that those people had caused this bitterness in her mother. Once her magic began to develop, Callandra saw to it that everything was finely tuned. But not only this, she wanted her daughter to be a skilled fighter, and did not show mercy in giving punishments if she did not learn fast enough. The scars of those torturous days would remain with Samiyah for the rest of her life. 'Meeting Her Match' When she was almost 16 years old, Samiyah was sent on her first mission away from Midas. The thought of it terrified her. She was told to go and collect a body part of a recently deceased man of Elis, known as Solon, hearing that he was related to the evil ones who had tried to kill her mother, and that he had also been involved in the fight. Despite her fear, she left the isle and traveled for many days to reach Elis. Arriving by nightfall, she crept into the palace, finding where the body was being kept before the funeral, and then proceeded to remove a finger from his corpse. As she left, she was spotted by a young boy, perhaps a year or two older than she was. He followed her, running after her as they engaged in a little scuffle, that she ended up winning. She didn't know who the boy was, but all she knew was she hated him. She was told to hate him. He was the blood of her enemy. Her mission successful, she returned to Midas, expecting to be praised for her work, but instead she was beaten once more. Her mother never showed her gratitude. And another year of such treatment passed with similar effect. Callandra was starting to build her army of the undead, a matter that Samiyah tried to keep out of, but her mother needed information and was curious what was going on with the Elves in particular. She sent her daughter out once again, and this time her location was Elysium. When she arrived, she broke into one of the houses, then being spotted by a young elven girl, who she murdered without consideration. She had to avoid detection, it was that simple. Samiyah hid the body, and then went through the dead girl's clothing to dress herself in the local attire, then leaving the house behind. What Samiyah had not known was that the one she had murdered was the girlfriend of the boy she had fought in Elis over a year ago, and on top of this, he spotted her leaving the house. He quickly discovered his murdered girlfriend, and then set off to follow the girl, planning to confront her. He followed her initially, curious of what she was doing there in the first place. Samiyah scouted the palace as best she could, unsure she had a shadow lurking behind her the whole time. When she had seen enough, she left, heading for the forests. It was then that she realized that she was being followed, and immediately they confronted one another, fighting for a time. She was surprised by the strength of him, he was clearly not an ordinary man. Concerned she would be defeated in mortal combat, she used her magic to distract him, but it did not stop him from following her. She would never get a clear answer to why he did, but the man continued to follow her, even at his own peril. And even more curiously, she let him. They started to converse, and he presented himself not as who he truly was, but under the name of Alexander. Samiyah was curious about him, as she had never spoken to anyone who was not her mother. He continued to follow her, and soon it simply came to be that they traveled together, and he offered to help her. She never understood why people did things like this, it was all odd and foreign, but if he was willing to be useful, she naively accepted. 'Everything Changes' Both Samiyah and Panos had started with ulterior motives, her to use him and him to deceive her, what happened instead was that they began to understand one another. The tortures of her life were revealed to Pan, who suddenly realized that perhaps he could help this girl, who was the daughter of Callandra. His desire to kill her vanished over the days, and instead he only wanted to protect her, even from herself. Neither of them were used to these matters. She had never known any kindness in a person, and he had never realized that someone could capture his attention so completely, and despite his reputation, Panos fell in love with her. When he revealed his true identity, the fallout was horrific to say the least, but he was able to calm her and convince her to let him help her. He had used his alter ego as a means to tell stories of his parents and the elves as they truly were, rather than the warped vision Callandra had told her daughter. He begged her to trust him and see the truth for herself, and eventually she accepted.... 'A New Start' Coming soon.... 'Princess of Myrmidon' Coming soon.... 'Gallery' Abraxas and Callandra.jpg|Samiyah's parents Princess of Midas.jpg|The Golden Princess Callandrasamiyah.jpg|Samiyah constantly battled with her mother over her very soul Samiyahkopie.jpg|In her younger years Samiyahmontagekopie.jpg|Princess of Midas, daughter of Gold Samiyah and Dante.jpg|Samiyah with her son, Dante. Her loyalty to him knows no bounds. Samiyah_and_Sansa.jpg|Samiyah with her daughter, Sansa Category:Human Category:Female Category:Royalty Category:Blood of Midas Category:Myrmidon Category:Kingdom of Myrmidon Category:The Midas Dynasty Category:Second Generation Category:Sorcery